1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method driving the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same in which display quality of the liquid crystal display can be enhanced while reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a display panel which includes a first display substrate having pixel electrodes, a second display substrate having common electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer having anisotropic dielectric properties and which is interposed between the first and second display substrates. Electric fields are formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, and the amount of light transmitted through the display panel is controlled by selecting intensities of the electric fields to thereby display a desired image. Since the LCD is not self-emissive, the LCD includes a plurality of light-emitting blocks for providing light to the display panel.
It is desirable for a luminance of the light-emitting blocks to be controlled individually in accordance with the image being displayed on the display panel in an effort to improve display quality.